Por el bien de los Slytherin
by Navleu
Summary: shonen-ai. One-shot. Sirius Black x Remus Lupin. Me gustaria que ese chico paseara conmigo por los lindes del bosque prohibido y que corramos por los terrenos del colegio y Remus piensa: ¿Y que tiene eso de romántico para una chica? Remus totalmente desp


Por el bien de los Slytherin

One-shot

SiriusxRemus

Época de merodeadores

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Era la mañana de noche buena. Sirius caminaba lentamente hacia la sala común, se le hacia sumamente aburrido pasearse de aquí hacia allá sin otro pasatiempo que molestar a los pocos slytherin que quedaban en el castillo, y es que ese era uno de los inconvenientes de las fiestas navideñas, la mayoría de los posibles blancos se encontraban pasando unas felices vacaciones en compañía de sus seres queridos..

JAJA como si eso fuera posible perteneciendo como él a la respetadisima familia Black; era por ello que había decidido quedarse en el colegio esas vacaciones, de hecho desde las vacaciones del verano de hace un año se había decidido finalmente a abandonar la locura de vida que llevaba en compañía de su familia, que por suerte evitaba lo más posible gracias al colegio, y en las vacaciones procuraba dar excusas para no tener que sentarse de nuevo en esa mesa de caoba pulida frente a las tres personas que más detestaba y una fila interminable de parientes molestos que solo se interesaban en criticarlo por no ser como su hermano Regulus y pertenecer a la aborrecible casa de Gryffindor. Por supuesto que no siempre se podía eludir con excusas de esas ocasiones, y después de que le llegara la cuarta lechuza con una carta ácida de su madre, prácticamente obligandolo a regresar a casa con la amenaza de desheredarlo y sacarlo del colegio, sólo para que se presentara poniendo su mejor máscara para que su familia no fuera la excepción en miembros honorables; claro que él no pretendía ser como esos estirados, manipuladores, locos miembros de su familia ¿y que si lo desheradaban?, realmente eso no le importaba, bien podría ganarse la vida de alguna forma, a lo que le temía era no poder seguir en el colegio, pues sin dinero como diablos pretendía seguir en un colegio como aquél.

Aunque en un momento de locura esa preocupación se le había borrado del cerebro y no dispuesto a seguir con toda aquella farsa se había escapado las vacaciones anteriores, y se había asilado en la casa de James, ¡Ah, el buen James! y sus magnificos padres; si que había pasado unas vacaciones espléndidas en su compañia. Pero gracias a la herencia que le había dado su tío Alphard al fin le fue posible desistir de molestar a los Potter y consiguio un lugar propio, claro que siempre le quedaba la opción de pasar las vacaciones con ellos, puesto que como se lo decían reiteradamente"Era un gran placer tenerlo con ellos"; así había sido antes, pero esa navidad no podía irse y abandonar a cierta persona a su suerte, con toda la Sala Común para él sólo, bueno y algunos cuantos de otros cursos que también se habían quedado. A fin de cuentas era como si estuviera solo y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, por lo que había declinado la proposición de James de ir a vacacionar con su familia; él lo había entendido y también se hubiera quedado pero realmente le apetecia ir a Francia, quizá allá viera a Lily, ella había hablado de ir a Paris con sus padres y su hermana, y dado que ya le hablaba decentemente a James, no era difícil imaginar que este andaba como en las nubes.

Se detuvo para admirar como caía la nieve afuera, era una mañana realmente fria pero eso no le había impedido ir a la lechuceria para mandar el regalo de Remus, era imperioso que se lo mandará así, puesto que si se lo daba de propia mano definitivamente Remus no lo hubiera aceptado, alegando que era un gasto excesivo y por tanto innecesario, diablos, que había de excesivo e innecesario en regalarle unas tunicas de unos cientos de galeones a su amigo. ¡Vaya que si el licantropo era melodramático!; y por obvias razones tampoco podía ocupar su lechuza. Tras ver a una lechuza marrón tratando de volar a pesar de los gruesos copos de nieve que caían, retomo su caminata a la torre de Gryffindor.

" ¡¡Moony!! " tal como había supuesto esté todavía no se había levantado, se encontraba aún hecho un bulto bajo las gruesas cobijas de su cama, fue a abrir la puerta del baño para darle oportunidad a que se duchará en cuanto se levantará. " Hay un magnifico clima allá fuera Moony, ya deberías levantarte, es un bella vista " volteó hacia la ventana y desistió al ver una gran capa de nieve arremolinarse junto a ella. Eso si que no era un magnifico clima.

" ¡Si claro Padfoot!, que acogedor clima hace allá fuera, mira que es como para salir a asolearse " una dulce voz le llegó desde la puerta y Sirius con sorpresa comprobó que se trataba de Remus que iba entrando en ese momento.

" ¡Eh!, Moony yo creí que todavía no te habías levantado "

" Debo admitir que me sorprendio que hoy si te levantaras realmente temprano, pero yo siempre me levantó más temprano que tú y no puedes esperar que hoy sea la excepción "

" Bueno no, pero y entonces.... " su frase quedo inconclusa mientras fruncia el ceño y volteaba a ver el bulto que estaba en la cama de Remus.

" Si te preguntas sobre esto es... " bajo su voz hasta adquirir un sonido suave " Es Charles Wells " y le guiño un ojo

Sirius no pudo abrir más los ojos, pero prácticamente se salian de sus orbitas y su boca no era para decir más, tan solo atino a farfullar y hacer gestos extraños.

" Pero......" tartamudeo

" Si vieras tu cara hasta Snape se moriria de la risa " alcanzó a decir Remus mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

El animago relajo su expresión pero enseguida fruncio profundamente el ceño en señal de molestia y un resto de sorpresa, mientras que Remus caminaba hacia su cama y levantaba energicamente las cobijas, Sirius esperaba ver un cuerpo desnudo o algo por él estilo pero lo unico que alcanzó a ver fue envolturas brillantes y grandes moños. Entendiendo solo torcio la boca.

" No fue una broma graciosa "

" Para mí sí que lo fue "

" ¡No me la creí de todas formas! "

" ¡Sí claro! pusiste esta cara solo por que sí " y paso a poner cara de pasmado con la boca abierta, para después comenzar a reirse de nuevo.

" Jo jo jojo, el espíritu navideño veo que te afecto seriamente "

"¡Quizá si o quizá no!" se encogio de hombros ligeramente mientras volvia a reir ligeramente. " Después de todo no esta mal"

" El espítitu navideño nunca esta mal " dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a desenvolver sus regalos

" Yo no me refería a eso, me refería a Charles " contesto a la vez que imitaba a Sirius y sacaba sus regalos debajo de las cobijas

Sirius le dirigio una mirada hermética que fue sustituido por una mueca de superioridad.

" ¡Bah!, es un cretino, presumido, egolatra, mujeriego "

Remus volteo a verlo y le dirigio una mirada enojada.

" Eso me suena más a Sirius Black, no al dulce Charles Wells "

" ¡Ja!, ¿dulce Charles? " comentó a la par que sacaba unos pequeños panques de su envoltorio. " Peter nunca cambiara, estos panques son muy pequeños "

" Charles conmigo es muy amable, y creo recordar que la otra vez te paso la pluma cuando se te cayo en clase de transformaciones " empezaba a quitarle el moño a un regalo de envoltorio rojo palido, cuando termino se encontro con unas empanadas de calabaza, tambien pequeñas. " Tienes que admitir que Peter se esfuerza mucho en conseguir cocinar adecuadamente, todo para agradarle a Lavelle " le dio una pequeña mordida a la empanada y después las dejo a un lado.

" ¡Oh! seguro, es una gran proeza levantarle la pluma a alguien " el sarcasmo se notaba en su voz no tan sutil. " No se que le ve a esa Lavelle"

El licántropo le dirigio una mirada ofendida y siguio desenvolviendo sus regalos.

" Era tu pluma favorita, y no me vas a persuadir de que es una persona agradable, ambos lo son "

" Con ambos te refieres a Charles y a mí " concretó empleando un tono soñador

" No, con ambos me refiero a Charles y a Lavelle "

"¿Quién esta hablando de Lavelle? " casi grito

" ¡Tu empezaste a hablar de Peter!, quejandote de lo pequeños que eran sus panques "

" Solo porque hablemos de Peter no quiere decir que tambien metamos a Lavelle "

" ¡Casi es su novia! "

" Si, dejará de ser casi cuando al fin note que existe "

" No seas duro con el chico, realmente esta enamorado de ella "

" No soy duro con Peter... "

" Claro lo había olvidado, solo eres duro con Charles "

" Y va de nuevo Charles, ¿que tiene de interesante?, es un Ravenclaw de sexto curso que solo se la vive tras los libros de la biblioteca, buscando tener buenas calificaciones... "

" ¿Y lo dice uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts? " alzó sugestivamente las cejas

" Bueno, sí, pero yo no paso todo mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca y no soy un Ravenclaw. ¡Vamos Moony es un año menor que tú! "

" Había olvidado que el señor Black no necesita matarse estudiando como todos los demás mortales. Además que importa su edad, digo, tu incluso sales con chicas de tercer año "

Sonrisa irónica.

" ¡¡Hey!! " aparentemente ofendido se levanto dejando la tarea de desenvolver sus regalos para más tarde y se acerco lentamente a la ventana

" ¿Ahora vas a decir que no crees que eres el señor perfección? " preguntó incrédulo Remus

" ¡Ha dejado de nevar! "

Remus dejo de prestar atención a la montaña de envolturas que tenía a su alrededor y volteo a ver con una ceja alzada a Sirius que se encontraba agazapado en la ventana, de repente volteo y le dirigio una mirada llena de emoción, Remus no pudo menos que sonreir.

" ¿Y ahora SI es un clima agradable? " refutó en tono alegre olvidando por completo a Charles y la discusión de si era Sirius perfecto o no, solo tratando de bromear.

" Por supuesto, ¡es perfecto! " contestó regresando a su cama para terminar de desenvolver regalos.

" ¿Perfecto? " eso más bien describia a Sirius, no al clima

" Si, es perfecto para muchas cosas "

" Mmm " murmuro en espera de una respuesta más amplia, pero Sirius se limitó a desenvolver el último regalo que le quedaba sobre la cama, y que casualmente se trataba de lo que le había comprado Remus. Éste solo se ciño a observar como el animago desenvolvia con extremo cuidado el presente, y sonrio para sus adentros cuando notó como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Sirius en el momento en el que terminó de desenvolverlo.

Cuando Sirius se giró para verlo, Remus solo hizo como que estaba entretenido jugando con un moño, aún cuando pudo percibir como se había parado de su cama y estaba avanzando hacia la suya, pero no pudo ignorarlo más cuando sintio otro peso sobre el colchon, así que tranquilizandose todo lo posible levanto la vista e interrogo con la mirada a los cálidos ojos grises que a la vez interrogaban a los suyos.

" ¡Gracias Moony!"

No pudo más que sorprenderse cuando sintio unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza de Sirius reposar un instante sobre su hombro, y solo solto el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando al fin se separó.

" ¡Emmm, de nada! "

No entendía como es que Sirius podía entusiasmarse tanto por un regalo como el suyo, y siguio preguntandoselo mientras Sirius se alejaba para acercarse de nuevo a la ventana y él desenvolvia un regalo muy grande que era el último de su monton.

Cuando vio dos túnicas de corte elegante en color verde una y negro la otra, dejo de preguntarselo porque su propio corazón se lo había contestado al ver aquel regalo tan maravilloso, aunque muy caro y por tanto innecesario.

" Padfoot, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, te he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que compres cosas tan extravagantes "

" ¿Yo? " dijo en fingido tono dudoso mientras seguia admirando la nieve " ¿Yo comprando cosas extravagantes y lujosas, creo que me estas confundiendo Moony, yo no compre tales cosas, ya se que te molesta por que son innecesarias? "

" Y entonces, a que se debe "

" Tu sabes que solo gastare mucho dinero en la persona que algún día amaré "

Bueno eso si que lo descartaba por completo a él y la posibilidad de que aquel regalo tan costoso fuera regalo de Sirius, pensó con un poco de pesar Remus.

" ¿Y esa persona ya debe tener nombre? " clamó en un repentino ataque de curiosidad

" Bueno, podría ser... " Sirius seguia viendo la ventana sin voltear a ver ni una vez a Remus durante su conversación " Quizá hoy o mañana acepte tener una cita conmigo, una escapada atrás del invernadero 4 o en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, podríamos aprovechar muy bien el tiempo " repuso con voz cargada de deseo

" ¡Ah, que bien! " odiaba cuando Sirius empezaba a hablar de esa manera soñadora sobre sus proximas conquistas; daba detalles, lugares, planes. Que no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía.

Pero en vano trato de cambiar el tema.

" ¿Y entonces para que esta perfecto el clima? "

Quizá si le hablaba del clima, con lo entusiasmado que estaba antes se olvidaría de hablarle de esa persona TAN especial a la que Sirius amaba o llegaría a amar realmente.

" ¡Para golpear Slytherin's como a Snivellus, o para hechizar bolas de nieve que los persigan, como aquella vez con James que hechizamos muchas que acabaron golpeando en la cara a Snivellus o para enterrar a Snivellus bajo la nieve! "

Parecía que había resultado, Sirius no estaba hablando más de aquella persona, aunque tampoco era buena la idea de planear diversas formas de torturar a Severus con nieve.

" ¿ Y por que Seve... Snape? " ni a Sirius, James o Peter les gustaba que Remus tuviera consideración con Severus, incluso pronunciar su nombre completo parecía una blasfemia hacia ellos, era exageración, lo sabía muy bien pero siendo la mañana de Navidad no quería tener ninguna discusión.

Sirius contesto escuetamente la pregunta, obviamente concentrado en otra cosa.

" Es el único Slytherin aparte de Masters, Verne, Davray y Denning que se quedo en el castillo "

" Sí claro, el único. Aunque en el resto del año igual lo molestan a pesar de que haya más víctimas" dijo ironicamente tratando de llamar y retener la atención de Sirius en la conversación para que no volviera al tema anterior, pero el animago obviamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema por zanjado y lo retomaría en cualquier instante.

Y así sucedio.

" Tambien el clima es perfecto para dar una larga caminata con esa persona, quizá a los lindes del bosque prohibido o al campo de Quidditch o quizá caminar por la ladera del césped hacia el lago, como esta congelado será una vista romántica "

Remus frunció levemente el entrecejo, que tenía de romántico eso. ¿Como es que a una chica podía gustarle eso?, eso más bien era lo que le gustaba a Sirius, James y a él.

" Creo que deberé de ir a averiguar ..... " pero no termino su frase por que Sirius lo interrumpió con su mismo tono soñador.

" Es tan bello, lindo, carismático y ... sexi "

Ahora si que Remus se desconcertó totalmente, y se detuvo a mitad de estarse levantando de la cama y alejarse hacia la puerta.

" ¿Bello, lindo? "

Sirius no parecio reaccionar ante el tono de incredulidad que estaba empleando Remus

" ¡Sí. Él es todo un dios! "

" Bueno.. " el entrecejo de Remus se fruncio aún más y dejando atrás todas sus dudas siguio con su intencion de alejarse, y se dirigio a la puerta. " Voy a dejarte con tus soñadores deseos sobre tu dios " mientras abria la puerta. totalmente decepcionado, solo atino a comentar " Solo debe tratarse de un chico como cualquier otro "

"Él no es un chico como cualq.... " había volteado muy ofendido a ver a Remus y se detuvo a mitad de su frase cuando vio lo que Remus hacía. "¿A donde vas, Moony?"

Remus se asomo por detrás de la puerta y con un tono lleno de reproche y obviedad le dijo alzando la cabeza.

" Ya te dije, voy a dejarte con tus deseos sobre el chico maravilla "

" ¿Chico maravilla? "

" Por como lo describes, debe tener la cabeza llena de humo y el ego del tamaño del universo, así que como no me interesa pienso ir a buscar a ese remitente anónimo que me ha dado ese regalo tan costoso para agradecerselo y devolverselo " se cruzó de brazos esperando que Sirius contestara algo.

Sirius entendiendo de pronto de todo lo que hablaba Remus, sonrio y se acerco lentamente a él.

" No, todo lo contrario, Moony, si es el chico maravilla, pero por que es él mismo, no tiene la cabeza llena de humo ni el ego del tamaño del universo, su corazón es el que es del tamaño del universo, es muy inteligente y sensible y es sencillo "

Contra eso si que no podía competir.

" ¡Vaya! " solo atino a decir Remus, un poco hastiado.

" Y me gustaría que me acompañará a los terrenos del colegio " comentó al tiempo que llegaba a él y le dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

" ¿Y por que me lo dices a mí, ve a decirselo a él? " preguntó ingenuamente

Sirius ignoró la pregunta y empezó a hablar con ese tono fantaseoso de nuevo.

" ¡O que me acompañará a los ver el lago congelado! "

" ¡Sí, que lindo! " declaró un tanto incrédulo y molesto

" ¡Que acepte ir conmigo a todos los viajes a Hogsmeade que restan en el año! "

".... " Remus ya no señaló nada ante la sonrisa que se había ensanchado cada vez más en la cara de Sirius

" ¡Que me acompañé a molestar a Snivellus....! "

" ¡Grandioso!, un alborotador más en el colegio " interrumpio rodando los ojos, realmente estaba resentido del tono y la forma en que se expresaba el animago de ese chico. Sirius sabía perfectamente que toda esa conversación lo estaba poniendo muy celoso, el lobo dentro de él se negaba a permitirle a alguien de su manada que se alejará para irse a unir a otro y Sirius conocia bien al lobo. Lo que Remus había hecho antes tambien había sido para poner celoso a el animago, por supuesto que no esperaba que realmente sintiera celos, más bien quería ver la reacción que le ocasionaba pensar que el "inocente" Remus había dormido con Charles Wells.

Sirius terminó su comentario como si no hubiera sido interrumpido

" ..... aunque se que a él le molesta que lo haga, tambien que lo haga James"

" Un punto a su favor "

" Quizá que vivamos juntos después de salir del colegio "

" Por lo que veo ya tienes planeado todo su futuro "

Remus se volteo ignorando el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho, y dejando atrás la luminosa sonrisa de Sirius, solo acababa de dar un paso cuando sintio la segura mano de Sirius sobre su hombro y le dio vuelta para volver a obtener su atención.

" ¿Ahora que quieres Sirius?, ya escuche todas sus cualidades o ¡Es que ahora me vas a describir sus ojos y su cabello y su estatura! "

Sirius lo tomo de los hombros y con una tierna sonrisa en los labios le expresó:

" ¡Que no me devuelva los regalos que le doy, sean costosos o no, que entienda las indirectas, o que simplemente se quedo conmigo cuando estamos los dos solos en el dormitorio! "

Remus sonrió por primera vez desde que Sirius había comenzado a hablar sobre "ese chico".

" De preciosos ojos dorados, cabellos castaños, altura regular, guapisimo y tierno "

Remus ensancho su sonrisa al entender por que le decía eso último y a su vez Sirius le sonrió sugestivamente.

" ¡Que entienda cuanto lo amo y por que estoy a su lado cada vez que las situaciones se vuelven duras para él, y que me apoya cuando lo son para mí! "

" ¡Ahora entiendo!, es un chico muy lindo " establecio Remus con una mirada juguetona

Ambos rieron suavemente y lo que siguio fue un silencio cautivante y agradable. Remus se deshizó del agarre de Sirius y cerró la puerta, cuando regresó la vista a el animago, éste había levantado las cejas de manera sensual y el licántropo solo atino a componer una sonrisa invitante.

" Desearía que entendiera cuando quiero que me bese después de un momento de confortante silencio " completó Remus con voz cálida siguiendo el juego.

" Sí y que después de cerrar la puerta de manera obvia, podamos llegar a más que eso ".

" ¡Eres un desvergonzado Sirius Black!, compadezco al pobre chico que estará al alcance de tu lujuria "

Volvieron a sonreir conteniendo la emoción que los embargaba.

" ¡Bien!, si es que no esta dispuesto, también podemos ir a molestar a los Slytherin, la ocasión es perfecta para ello "

Remus dio un suspiro condescendiente y se acercó a Sirius para pasarle los brazos por el cuello al tiempo que Sirius le rodeaba la cintura con los suyos.

" ¡Ah!, todo sea por el bien de los Slytherin "

Sonrieron realmente divertidos antes de que sus labios se unieran en un cálido beso que a ambos les parecio tan mágico y cargado de sentimiento que no se separaron hasta que el aire se volvio realmente necesario, pero siguieron mirandose emocionados.

" ¡Realmente ese chico es grandioso! " determinó astutamente Remus mientras Sirius le correspondía con una sonrisa

" ¡Sí, y también lo es su novio! "

" ¿Su novio? "

" ¡Claro!, no esperaras que despues de todo esa emoción y de todos aquellos cumplidos sigan como amigos "

" ¿O sea tú, tú serás el novio? "

" Por supuesto, no creo que quiera ser novio de Snivellus "

Remus abrio los ojos y nego con la cabeza.

" ¡Eres un tonto! " le contestó

" Tú no "

" Lo sé "

" Ah, lo sabes "

" Seguro, si no por que es que te enamoraste de mí "

" ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro? "

" Que te quedaste aquí en vez de ir a molestar a los Slytherin "

" Como dijiste: Todo sea por el bien de los Slytherin "

Volvieron a sonreir y se besaron una vez más, y no solo eso...

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

N/A

Bueno, chicas y chicos. Por la temporada en la que estamos decidi hacer este fic que tenía pensado desde hace algunas semanas. Por si se quedaron con la duda o no comprendieron bien; van en séptimo curso y son vacaciones de Navidad, James fue con su familia a Francia y Peter... bueno a quién le importa donde este Peter. Sirius se quedo a hacerle compañía a Remus por que iba a estar "solo" en la sala común de Gryffindor

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir solo me resta decir:

¡Feliz Navidad!

Si gustan dejen un review o comentarios a 


End file.
